


hurt by your kisses

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: своего рода ау, где Джагхед влюблен в Арчи капитально, скрывает это мастерски до того самого момента, пока Эндрюс, пьяный, не целует и не вплетает себя еще глубже под кожу.





	1. the "are we friends or lovers" kiss

**Author's Note:**

> История, основами глав которой являются поцелуи, очень грустная и больная
> 
> написано специально для Fly butterfly to coca-cola, по её заявке и за её поддержку. Спасибо, и от всей души надеюсь, что не испортила к чертям твою такую чудесную идею.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

примечание: the "are we friends or lovers" kiss: случается между друзьями, которые симпатизируют друг другу, поцелуй мягкий, но отчаянный, интенсивный, как правило, неожиданный

 

У Джагхеда Джонса никогда не было повода для жалоб — все свои проблемы он привык решать сам; какими бы трудными они не были, он не перекладывал их на чужие плечи. Единственная проблема, появившаяся недавно, в этот самый вечер, решаться никак не хотела, будучи не только проблемой Джагхеда. 

Все начинается с кафе Попс Чоклит Шоп; с его неоновых вывесок, подостывшей жареной картошки и горького кофе, еще недопитого, но уже отставленного в сторону. Джаг проводит очередную ночь за любимым столиком, с раскрытым ноутбуком и раскрытыми мыслями, заставляющими его пальцы порхать по клавишам и рождать уже третью страницу текста. Старик Поп проходит между рядами, оставляет на столике Джонса бургер, смотрит понимающе и оплаты не берет, будто зная, что тому просто нечем его оплатить. Джагхед за заботу благодарен, но зачастую отказывается от всего предложенного, потому что не знает, как отблагодарить за это, не хочет обременять других своим положением, но в этот раз подарок принимает потому, что голоден, потому что, отчасти, заслужил его сегодня.  
Джонс уже переходит на четвертую страницу, когда колокольчик на двери в заведение звякает, и в помещение почти влетает Бетти Купер. Её аккуратный хвостик растрепан, а бледная кожа горит лихорадочным румянцем, взволнованный взгляд, скачущий по столикам в поисках кого-то, дополняет образ. Искомое она находит; останавливает свое внимание на нем, Джагхеде, и преодолевает расстояние едва ли не в несколько шагов, быстрее кометы, снося на своем пути салфетки со столов.  
— Джагги, нужна твоя помощь!  
Бетти упирается ладонями в столешницу, дышит тяжело и смотрит умоляюще, так, как не смотрела на него уже давно — словно от его согласия жизнь зависит. Её интенсивность подкупает, и Джагхед закрывает крышку ноутбука и смотрит заинтересованно.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне отвести Арчи домой; он в очень плохом состоянии после того, как Вероника с ним порвала, а я одна просто не доведу его.  
С именем Эндрюса у Джага внутри все переворачивается, утяжеляется в миг тонн на шесть и давит на грудь — еще не отошел, никогда не отойдет. Джагхед не хочет отказывать Бетти, но и видеть Арчи он тоже не хочет, потому что, как солью по ране, как раскаленным по живому и больному. Он хочет спросить, что тот опять натворил и где находится, но ком в горле не то, что говорить не дает — вздохнуть мешает.  
— Джагги, пожалуйста, он очень пьян и я не смогу одна его дотянуть, — Бетти едва ли не в ногах ради Эндрюса ползает, а Джаг так не может, предпочитает вообще не появляться в поле зрения, чтобы как-то выжить, но ей все равно не отказывает, кивает. — Отлично! Спасибо тебе огромное, мне просто больше некого попросить — Вероника уж явно не согласится.  
Они покидают Попс Чоклит Шоп спустя четыре минуты, которых Джагхеду хватает на то, чтобы сложить в сумку ноутбук и завернуть в несколько салфеток и бумажный пакет бургер, потому что он умеет принимать подарки. Бетти ведет по дороге, ступает на три шага впереди и говорит, что Арчи, как ей кажется, праздновал победу в игре вместе с футбольной командой у Реджи дома. Она добавляет, что причины расставания Вероника ей не сказала, как и не объяснил ничего сам Арчи, уже успевший набраться так, что едва способен на полноценный разговор. Джагхед спрашивает Купер о том, как она узнала о состоянии их общего друга, но та лишь пожимает плечами, бормочет имя Трева и ускоряет шаг.  
С каждым шагом ближе к Эндрюсу Джага почти подбрасывает на месте, потому что внутри не переставая кровоточит и терзает. Ранит с тех пор, как осознал, что к Арчи тянет не дружба, что по нему болит и страдает слишком интимно и по-личному. Бетти говорит о том, что ей так жаль прерванный вечер Джонса, а тот молчит о том, что из-за Эндрюса прерван не только вечер — вся жизнь. Они доходят до дома Мантла меньше чем за пятнадцать минут, встречают на пороге Чака с парой девушек из группы поддержки и самого Реджи, который улыбается им по-пьяному широко.  
— Ты как раз вовремя, Купер, — Мантла усмехается, скользит взглядом с Бетти на Джагхеда и разводит руки в стороны. — Смотрю, ты даже подружку Битлджуса прихватила с собой.  
Реджи смеется, просит напомнить имя главной героини и получает от Джагхеда лишь пренебрежительный взгляд и быстро удаляющуюся в дом спину. Найти среди пьющих спортсменов Арчи не составляет труда, по крайней мере для Джагхеда, — Эндрюс сидит на одном из диванов, говорит на повышенных тонах с парнем из команды и замечает их с Бетти не сразу. У Джага от одного вида Арчи, не важно пьяного или трезвого, сердце внутри сжимается и поднимается выше, отбивает ритм в горле, наряду с вставшим там ранее комом.  
Эндрюс им улыбается счастливо, приветствует радостно и поднимается с дивана неловко — Джагхед ловит его как раз вовремя, спасая от падения лицом прямо в кофейный столик. Бетти носится перед Арчи, заламывает руки и убеждает того, что пора пойти домой, а тот, балансируя от горя к счастью, рассказывает ей о финале их футбольного матча и о финале своих отношений с Лодж. Джаг честно старается абстрагироваться и не слушать, потому что легче ему не становится, потому что подробности личной жизни Арчи всегда ломают, всегда дырявят.  
— Арчи, идем, — Бетти больше не просит, просто перекидывает руку Эндрюса на свое плечо и, с помощью Джага, вытягивает пьяного друга из дома Реджи Мантла. 

Дорога оказывается будто длиннее с нетрезвым Арчи Эндрюсом, который скачет с темы на тему, то извиняясь, то горюя. Бетти терпит его такого, пытается с ним говорить, а Джонс даже глаз не поднимает на него, потому что в спазме стискивает сердце.  
Когда они приближаются к дому Куперов, Бетти тормозит, виновато смотрит на Джагхеда и, под его обреченный кивок, прощается и убегает в дом. Он не винит её, ведь она и так сделала сегодня для Арчи слишком много, остаток теперь на доле Джонса, как друга.  
— Ну, вот мы и одни, Арч, — вздыхает Джагхед, продолжая путь к дому Эндрюса, пока тот еще заторможено прощается с ушедшей уже Купер, — и уже почти дома.  
Довести Арчи до крыльца не составляет труда — тот уже увереннее держится на ногах, опирается на Джагхеда едва ли, за что тот благодарит, потому что находиться так близко — пытка. Арчи тормозит на крыльце, удерживает Джага за руку и не отпускает, когда тот хочет отойти.  
— Ты так смотришь, — Эндрюс тянет ладонь к лицу Джагхеда, касается пальцами кожи и водит ими по родинкам на щеке, почти уничтожает своими прикосновениями, — не знаю, как объяснить, печально?  
— Иди спать, Арчи, — выдыхает тяжело, потому что от прикосновения уйти не выходит, потому что рука Эндрюса движется следом, касается настойчивее.  
— Ронни сказала, что я плохой парень, — Арчи склоняется к Джагхеду, упирается свои лбом в его и прикрывает глаза, зажимает Джонса между собой и ограждением на крыльце, — что друг из меня еще хуже. Джаг, я правда плохой друг?  
У Джагхеда внутри все вибрирует, потому что экстремально близко, потому что шепотом по коже и алкоголем прямо в нос, словами прямо в сердце. Джонсу хочется сказать, что да, что худшего друга, чем Арчи Эндрюс просто не найти на свете, потому что тот теряет друзей и даже не замечает этого, даже не пытается за них бороться. Джаг только думает об этом, но не говорит, потому что слова до горла не доходят, умирают где-то на пути, стираются из памяти.  
Арчи трется носом о нос, мажет губами по щеке, сжимает пальцами бока и топчется на осколках сердца Джагхеда, которое осыпалось, которое тот просто не смог удержать. Джонс хочет зажмуриться, представить, что ничего из этого не происходит, что он не умирает сейчас на крыльце дома Эндрюсов из-за чертового Арчи, который едва ли понимает, что творит с ним. У Джагхеда в груди ноет пустотой, и он пробует образумить, пробует еще выжить.  
— Арчи, видимо, последний бокал был лишним, — Джаг старается обернуть в шутку, заглядывает в глаза и вместо ответа получает поцелуй. Арчи прихватывает губами его нижнюю губу, целует мягко, выдыхает через нос и пальцами обхватывает затылок, тянет ближе. Он углубляет поцелуй одним движением и этим же одним движением разрывает Джагхеда на куски. Джонс на поцелуй не отвечает, но и не отталкивает; прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе поверить, что это может быть настоящее, что это _может быть_.  
Но Арчи полностью и тотально в Веронику — смотрит на неё таким взглядом, которым никогда не посмотрит на Джагхеда, что бы тот ему не предложил, сколько бы раз не калечил свое сердце ради него, иного все равно не будет. Арчи целует медленно, водит пальцами по шее Джага, забирается под край шапки, касается кончиков волос, вытягивает из Джонса тихий скулеж.  
Джагхеду кажется, что они проводят в этой позе вечность, но прервать не осмеливается — слишком глубоко в этих чувствах, слишком долго в них, чтобы отказаться. Но Арчи обрывает все сам, отстраняется и улыбается глупо, одним словом уничтожая и стирая, раня так, что не залечить.  
— _Ронни…_  
Джагхеду хочется залепить Арчи хорошенько; так, чтобы тот протрезвел, так чтобы до того, наконец, дошло, что друга у него больше нет. Но вместо этого всего, Джонс лишь качает головой, поправляя куртку Эндрюса и произнося:  
— Нет, не Ронни.  
Джагхед ранен смертельно, стоит, истекая своей распотрошенной любовью, улыбаясь виновато, что не Вероника, извиняясь, что иначе не может. Он топит в душе пожары, собирает себя по крупинкам пыли и улыбается Арчи так, как должен, так, как надо.  
— Джаг, я… — у Арчи на лице вся вселенская скорбь то ли за то, что принял за Веронику, то ли за то, что вообще поцеловал, у Джагхеда же как будто все хорошо, как будто не рассыпаются песком все выстраиваемые стены.  
— Ложись спать, Арчи, — Джагхед похлопывает того по плечу, кивает на дверь и вздыхает печально, думая о том, что стало только больнее, что завтра будет почти невыносимо. Он уходит, не оборачиваясь, потому что для того, чтобы сказать, что Эндрюс провожает его взглядом, оборачиваться не нужно. Джаг наивно думает, что тот окликнет и постарается объясниться, но тот не делает ровным счетом ничего, даже уже не смотрит в след. 

У Джагхеда болезненное и восстановлению не подлежащее сердце, потому что потрепанное и принадлежащее другому, оно никому не нужно.  
У Арчи руки полные чужой отчаянной любви, которая не взаимна, которую не спасти ничем.  
У обоих одна проблема на двоих, которую решить не получается никак.


	2. the sympathy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sympathy kiss: как правило, односторонний, быстрый и грустный

По прошествии трех дней с ночи, когда у Джагхеда Джонса покатилось все к чертям, включая собственное больное сердце, ничего толком не меняется. Погода в Ривердейле все такая же хмурая, бургеры у Попа Тейта все такие же отменные, а чувства Джага все такие же наэлектризованные. Джонс старается продолжать как прежде; ходить в школу, держаться ближе к Бетти и игнорировать Арчи, который смотрит издалека, ловит каждое движение и будто ищет взглядом момент, когда можно будет подойти.   
Джагхед проносит свою тоску в пустой клетке рёбер, холодит об неё пальцы и замерзает от нехватки лучей Арчи, которые грели всегда. Он смотрит украдкой, пока тот не видит, раз за разом отрывает по куску от своего сердца, клеит пластыри, которые не держатся, которые промокают любовью и опадают листьями. Арчи смотрит на Джага так же, но по-другому; смотрит с сожалением и грустью, смотрит так, будто понимает. У Арчи болит по-иному — ноет старой раной и потерянной дружбой, разрывает своими глупыми поступками и этой пропастью, что теперь между ним с Джонсом. 

Солгать и сказать, что не помнит, как целовал Джагхеда на своём крыльце, вжимая того в ограждение, Арчи не может, чувствует вину только за то, что думает о подобном. Он терзает себя воспоминаниями, слишком туманными и размытыми, слишком похожими на сон, но не сомневается ни на секунду, что настоящее — помнит мягкость губ и горячее дыхание на коже, теплоту волос под шапкой и жар на щеках. Понимает, что неправильно, что ничего, кроме вины чувствовать не должен, но жидкое, наполняющее его легкие тепло ощущает против воли.   
Арчи следует за Джонсом, но догоняет лишь словами и взглядами; смотрит каждую минуту, читает выражение боли на лице и пытается загладить. Просит прощения, окликая в коридоре, и почти с трепетом ожидает ответа — слабого кивка и привычной улыбки. За Вероникой он ходит так же, смотрит на неё чаще, чем на бывшего друга, вымаливает прощение и у неё тоже, но в ответ ничего не получает, лишь клубок из запутанных мыслей, который не распутать.   
Арчи разрывается между Лодж, которая непреклонна, которая повторяет, что он самый паршивый бойфренд, и Джагхедом, который избегает, потому что, в отличие от Ви, прощает слишком легко. Арчи хвостом ходит за Джагхедом, потому что жаль, потому что цепляется за уже стертое, пытается удержать то, чего нет. За Вероникой он следует по пятам, потому что та — будущее, которого хочется.

Ривердейл затапливает дождем так же, как затапливает тоской Джагхеда, когда Арчи появляется в поле зрения. Джонс избегает специально, вычисляет время и караулит на улице, чтобы ни в коем случае не попасться, но в Попс Чоклит Шоп скрываться не выходит, там даже сбежать некуда, оттого Джонс просто сидит и ждёт, пока Арчи подойдёт и поломает все вновь. После их поцелуя проходит три дня, и до этого момента у Джага получалось на удивление хорошо уходить от разговора; сейчас же уходить просто некуда.   
Эндрюс же к столику не подходит; мнется у стойки и лишь бросает взгляды, будто решая что-то для себя. У Джагхеда тоскливо и мрачно, и пульс почти не бьется, потому что, когда Арчи все-таки садится напротив и смотрит печально, мир будто останавливается. Эндрюс извиняется уже в тысячный раз; через Бетти, смс и записки подброшенные в шкафчик, через весь чертов коридор школы, когда Джонс сбегает, а тот спешит следом. Арчи извиняется раз за разом, но Джагхеду извинения не нужны, они никак не помогают, не залечивают дыры в искорёженной душе.   
— Джаг, мне правда жаль, — Арчи просит прощения за поцелуй, а у Джонса ком к горлу и губы огнем горят, — я не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Обещаю, этого больше не повторится.   
Тот просит вновь быть другом, отнимает последнюю надежду на что-то туманное между ними и смотрит грустно, смотрит так, как Джаг не выносит, потому что поддается всегда, ломает себя постоянно. Джонс улыбается ему натянуто, улыбается почти по-настоящему и ни в коем случае не ненавидит.  
Когда к ним присоединяется Бетти, в своём мягком нежно-розовом джемпере и с улыбкой живой, никогда не такой, какая выходит у Джагхеда, парни больше не поднимают больную тему. Купер интересуется, помирились ли они, и Джаг не удивлён вопросу — лишь слепой не заметит всего того, что происходило эти три дня между ним и Арчи.   
Бетти, помешивая трубочкой свой клубничный коктейль, спрашивает о том, что у них случилось, но не получает ответа ни от одного из парней; лишь натянутые улыбки и пустые отрицания. Она смотрит на Арчи и догадывается, что напортачил тот серьезно, возможно, настолько, что уже не исправить, но то, что тот старается, её подкупает. Наученный опытом предыдущей потери Джагхеда, Эндрюс держится сейчас за того так крепко, вымаливает прощение так рьяно, едва ли не на коленях.   
Они стараются, чтобы все стало как прежде, но Джаг справляется с трудом, потому что воспоминание о целующем его Арчи слишком яркое, стоит постоянно перед глазами и совсем не помогает. Как и не помогает появление на пороге кафе Вероники Лодж, потому что смотреть на нее еще хуже, чем смотреть на Эндрюса — сердце падает куда-то вниз, путается среди других органов и отыскать его больше не кажется возможным. Собрать свои вещи и дойти до выхода занимает у Джагхеда около семи секунд, попрощаться со всеми и того меньше. Джонс сбегает позорно, потому что ещё помнит горькое “Ронни”, ещё помнит губы Эндрюса на своих слишком свежо, чтобы оставаться.   
Арчи срывается за ним почти со скоростью пули, потому что иного шанса поговорить он не видит, потому что другого шанса Джагхед просто не предоставит. Эндрюс ловит его под локоть за углом кафе, хватает за руки, дрожащие и ледяные, легко встряхивает и заглядывает в глаза; смотрит побитой преданной собакой, рвёт взглядом в клочья и не собирает ошмётки.   
— Джаг, пожалуйста, — Джонс из хватки вырывается, смотрит обиженно и зло и прощать не хочет, потому что не хочет повтора; Арчи же нет дела до того, чего хочет Джагхед, только не сейчас, — я не могу тебя потерять, не снова, не по такой глупой причине.   
Арчи смотрит проникновенно, говорит так, чтобы убедить Джонса, что поцелуй был ошибкой, что переживать тому не о чем, что они вполне могут перелистнуть эту страницу и быть друзьями, как прежде. Арчи не знает, что словами причиняет боль нестерпимую, не знает, что Джаг дышит и живёт им, понятия не иметь, что топит Джонса саморучно в этой тоске.   
Они стоят за Попс Чоклит Шоп и большую часть времени молчат, потому что Арчи сказал все, что хотел, а Джаг просто не хочет ничего больше говорить. Разговор разрушает обоих, выкачивает из Джагхеда последние силы и расстраивает все струны в Эндрюсе. Тишина давит собой и, когда Джаг уже хочет уйти, Арчи ловит за руку, тянет на себя и не отпускает, пытается добиться ответа, убедиться в том, что у них все так же, как прежде.   
— Чего ты хочешь, Арчи? — голос не ломается, глаза смотрят прямо и сердито, и Джагхед правда горд собой за это.   
— Если тебя беспокоит то, что произошло той ночью, — Арчи повторяет вновь и вновь, старается донести мысль, не понимая того, что Джагу не нужно ничего объяснять, Джагхед понимает все лучше кого бы то ни было, — то этого больше не повторится, я просто перепил и совсем не думал головой, да и еще этот разрыв с Вероникой. Ты просто оказался рядом, и мне правда очень жаль, Джаг. Ты мой лучший друг, и я надеялся что этот пустяк не поссорит нас с тобой.   
У Джагхеда сдавливает все в груди, щиплет в носу и все краски сходят с лица, потому что Арчи разносит вдребезги _все_ , разбивает осколками его самого. Он словами ранит сильнее, чем когда-либо ударами ранил Реджи, вырывает последние опоры, на которых держится Джонс и сносит все его плотины.   
В ответ Джаг ничего не говорит — ему больно и его уносит волной отчаяния, затапливает ворохом собственных ядовитых чувств. Он сгребает Эндрюса в охапку, обхватывает руками лицо и жмет отчаянный, совсем необдуманный и такой нужный сейчас поцелуй в губы Арчи, сжимает пальцами его щёки и скулит побитой собакой от боли такой дикой и необузданной, что темнеет перед глазами. Дыхание обрывается у обоих, застревает в горле, щекочет трахею, а сердца стучат в ритмах разных; бешеном, готовом пробить грудь и спокойном, пропустившим один незначительный удар, лишь от удивления.   
Поцелуй застает Эндрюса врасплох, сбивает все установки и совсем не сопоставляется с тем, что есть на самом деле — Джаг не может целовать, не должен цепляться так отчаянно, просто _не может_. Арчи оторопело придерживает того за локти, чувствует холодные губы друга на своих и не отвечает, не делает ровным счетом ничего. Мысль о том, чувствовал ли Джагхед нечто подобное — эту растерянность и замешательство, — когда целовал его Арчи, крючком цепляет, назойливо бьется и не отпускает.   
У Джонса в животе тяжесть вместо сотен бабочек, морозы, льдом сковывающие ребра и багровые лужи разодранной любви. Джаг до одури хочет отстраниться и сбежать от самой большой ошибки в своей жизни, но оторваться от губ страшно и больно; бесконтрольно дрожат руки, ноги в коленях подкашиваются, а в груди ветром воет, потому что реакция Арчи предсказуема, как и он сам зачастую.   
Получается отступить, отстраниться на какие-то сантиметры, опустить голову быстро, чтобы не встретиться взглядом, чтобы успеть собраться до того, как потерять Арчи навсегда. Джаг с трудом переводит дыхание, смотрит на ворот куртки Эндрюса и абсолютно не знает, что тому сказать, как объяснить и стоит ли переводить в шутку.   
— _Ронни_ , — у Джагхеда колючий, царапающий холод проносится по коже, противное чувство дежавю жалит в самую грудину, потому что этого просто не может происходить снова, Арчи просто не может вновь с ним _так_.   
Он поднимает на Эндрюса взгляд, преисполненный шока и неверия, готовый вот в этот раз точно дать тому между ребер, но Арчи в ответ даже не смотрит, — глядит за спину Джонса взглядом полным раскаяния и ужаса, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кто стоит за спиной Джагхеда.   
Арчи срывается с места, идет вслед за удаляющейся Вероникой и оставляет Джага одного; пустого и сломанного, уже вряд ли подлежащего восстановлению.   
Джагхеду хочется сжаться в комок на этой улице, раствориться в этой боли и не смотреть больше вслед Эндрюсу, страдать одному, коптиться в своем горе в одиночку. Эта неделя для него обещает сущий ад, потому что сейчас Арчи не пьян, потому что сейчас Арчи просить прощение не за что, потому что Арчи никогда не примет то _все_ , что Джагхед может предложить ему со своим ошметком, бывшим когда-то сердцем, со своей такой ненужной ему любовью.


	3. the desperate kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The desperate kiss: медленный, сильный, страстный, удручающий, тяжелый, упорный

Очередной промокший день в Ривердейле затягивает узлы на жителях, подгоняет их на улицах и стирает дождем следы, обновляя старую землю. Джагхед мечтает, чтобы кто-то так же обновил и его сердце; стер с него все порезы и раны, убрал все шрамы и отогрел, вернул то, что было изначально, и забрал этот кусок мяса, трепыхающийся в груди едва ли. На деле же сердце Джага не беспокоит; оно заживает медленно, реанимируется по минуте в день и болит лишь когда совсем невыносимо. У Джагхеда почти все хорошо, почти налаживается, потому что Арчи на глаза не попадается, пропадает вместе с Вероникой и дает время восстановить, собрать себя воедино. Встречи с ним Джаг не ищет, не выглядывает рыжую макушку в толпе, больше даже не избегает — страшнее, чем уже есть, все равно не станет, так что скрываться Джонс не считает нужным. Разговора с Арчи, хотя, он все же ждет, потому что тот просто не может оставить все так, как есть; он ждет уже четвертые сутки и веру в Эндрюса теряет медленно, нехотя.   
Джагхед отвлекает себя написанием рассказа, зависает над строчками по несколько минут и выдавливает предложения из себя с трудом, потому что мысли не здесь, они даже не близко — рядом с Арчи, пульсируют от вопросов, что же дальше. Поп смотрит на Джонса мягко и по-отцовски, спрашивает, все ли у того хорошо и кивку пусть и не верит, но все же его принимает — допытываться не в его характере. Джонс вниманию владельца кафе не удивляется; ночами, когда людей почти нет, Джаг, пусть и редко, но делит короткие разговоры с мужчиной, порой даже помогает с уборкой.   
Бетти спрашивает тоже, хмуря брови и смотря обеспокоенно. Она протягивает через стол руки, сжимает его пальцы своими и думает, что как-то причастна к их с Арчи разногласиям, хотя это не так; кроме них самих едва ли ещё кто-то виноват. Она волнуется и предлагает отвлечься за просмотром какого-нибудь кино, а Джаг собран недостаточно, чтобы быть рядом с Бетти и не слететь вновь в мысли об Арчи. Он отказывает ей с улыбкой, переносит на другой раз и делает вид, что не замечает её поджатых губ и хмурого выражения лица.   
Джаг отправляет в рот остывшую картошку, утянутую с тарелки Купер, давит в себе боль и с улыбкой предлагает ей написать статью в The Blue&Gold — та сразу загорается, описывает идею, которую еще утром обдумывала, и забывает о странном поведении друга. 

Этим утром Джагхеда как будто отпускает, словно можно уже полной грудью, словно руки больше не стягивает цепями. Он ступает по школьному коридору, ускоряет шаг рядом со шкафчиками, теряет себя в толпе, потому что рыжие волосы Арчи видит издалека. Скрыться почти удаётся, почти выходит добраться до кабинета химии и почти получается вновь задышать, пока Эндрюс не пройдет мимо, пока не ранит взглядом и не просверлит дыры. Джаг хочет, чтобы тот ненавидел, даже не смотрел в его сторону, но Арчи все ещё не готов терять, все ещё глядит так, будто во всем виноват он сам, все ещё думает, что извинения могут как-то помочь. Он крутится рядом, не выпускает из поля зрения, но и не подходит, всегда отводит глаза, стоит Джагхеду на него взглянуть.   
День Джонса проходит в напряжении и со взглядом Арчи, колющим в спину, оставляющим на ней ожоги и раны. В груди беспрерывно тянет тоской, играет вьюга, и Джагхед устаёт, почти ненавидит эту свою любовь. Он вновь и вновь думает, что Эндрюс подойдёт, постоит рядом в молчании, ожидая, что Джаг вновь поможет начать разговор, будет близко, как и всегда, а не на расстоянии. Но Арчи далеко, Арчи на другой стороне класса, но как будто на другой части планеты; отгородился стенами и баррикадами, но смотреть продолжает тоскливо и с болью от потери. Этот взгляд Джонс ловит теперь постоянно, чувствует горечь и продолжает дышать.   
Еще сильнее все меняется после последнего урока, когда ученики толпой спешат покинуть стены школы, уносят с собой шумные возгласы и оставляют вместо них тишину. Джагхед идет в заключении этой толпы; ступает быстрым шагом, смотря себе под ноги и натянув наушники. Обычно он старается задержаться в школе настолько долго, насколько этого позволяет ситуация, потому что зачастую просто некуда пойти, но вот уже неделю старается сбежать из здания как можно скорее.   
Когда Джаг уже почти доходит до главного коридора, ведущего к выходу, все меняется; запутывается уже запутанное и догорает уже сгоревшее. Арчи стоит там у кабинета химии, опирается плечом о стену и явно ждет; решился на разговор, на который никак не может решиться сам Джонс. Видя замедляющего ход Джага, парень отлипает от стены и уверенным шагом идет навстречу, не обращая внимания на то, как тот отступает назад, уже готовый броситься бежать. Арчи настигает его за пару шагов, хватает за руку крепко и, не давая возразить, толкает Джонса в пустой сейчас класс. У Джагхеда сердце отбивает дикий ритм в горле, растерянность стирает все мысли, а горячая ладонь Эндрюса жжёт кожу на запястье, совсем не согревая.   
Желание отстраниться, уйти от прикосновения как можно скорее, захватывает Джага собой, и он проходит в класс глубже, увеличивает расстояние между собой и Эндрюсом в мнимые километры и смотрит потрясенно, почти на грани паники. Исход предстоящего разговора Джагхед представлял себе уже давно, знает самые худшие варианты развития событий и не верит в лучшие, потому что их нет, потому что их _никогда_ не будет.   
Арчи запирает за ними дверь, стоит спиной к Джагхеду чуть меньше минуты и будто собирается с силами. У Джонса этих самых сил нет уже как неделю — растерял их на крыльце дома Эндрюсов, рядом с раскрошенным в песчинки сердцем.   
— Арчи? — тишина напрягает, отсрочивает момент гибели и совсем не утешает, Джаг нарушает её осторожно, окликает мягко и почти задыхается, когда Эндрюс оборачивается.   
— Что происходит, Джаг? — Арчи смотрит запутанно и печально, преодолевает расстояние в пару шагов и сжимает пальцами плечи. — Что происходит с _нами_?   
Эндрюс заглядывает в глаза, ищет ответ, который у Джагхеда есть, но который тот произнести не решится, и скользит взглядом по лицу, к губам, целованным уже дважды за неделю. Жар подступает к щекам Арчи, а Джаг всем телом холодеет, чувствуя на себе этот скользящий взгляд. Они в разных тональностях, на других частотах и разрушаются иначе; у Джагхеда всё трещит и опадает при мысли об Арчи, у Эндрюса же при взгляде на друга все горит желанием исправить и залечить. Еще у него пылает самой эгоистичной мыслью о том, чтобы попробовать вновь; снова ощутить эту горечь на губах, эту тоску во взгляде, этот ужас настигающей безысходности, _вновь ощутить Джагхеда_. Арчи приходится одергивать себя, напоминать о том, кто такой Джонс и что он значит для него, и абстрагироваться от мыслей.  
— Что именно ты хочешь услышать, Арчи? — Джаг отстраняется, скидывает с плеч руки и оглядывает класс; смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза. Боль не уходит, застревает в горле и словах, но Джонс изо всех сил старается не выпускать её на волю, продолжать держать лицо и не показывать того, что Эндрюсу не стоит видеть.  
— То, что произошло у “Попса”...  
— Не имеет значения, — Джагхед поджимает губы, старается выдавить улыбку и понимает, что провально — Арчи не верит и смотрит напряженно, ждет объяснений, которых нет.  
— Серьезно? Значит, такие поцелуи для тебя значения не имеют? — у Арчи кипит и пенится гнев, потому что Джагу он не верит, потому что добиться правды не может и оттого почти рычит сквозь зубы. — И тот, на крыльце моего дома, тоже?   
Температура в кабинете будто поднимается на несколько градусов, опаляет своим теплом щеки Джагхеда и распаляет гнев Эндрюса, которому вдруг небезразлично, которому перекрывает воздух фантом обоих прикосновений к губам. Он ступает ближе, прямо в личное пространство, прямо по чувствам Джонса, замирает и смотрит, прожигая, находит в глазах то самое, уязвимое и раненное.   
— Я не это имел в виду, — Джонса почти трясет и удержать все чувства выходит с трудом, потому что тоже заводится, потому что тоже хочет отстаивать, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что я…  
— Чувствуешь ко мне что-то? Из-за этого ты ведешь себя так странно? Целуешь меня и избегаешь разговора?   
Джагхеду обидно, потому что первым, кто начал это все, является именно Эндрюс; именно он первым целует, именно он ходит хвостом и не ненавидит, именно он стирает одной своей улыбкой Джонса в порошок. Когда у Джага на этом заканчивается терпение, заканчивается все, что только может — он просто сдается, сжимается под руками Арчи на своих плечах и вздыхает печально.   
— Я пойду, пожалуй, — выдыхает, скидывает чужие ладони с себя вновь и направляется к двери — уйти кажется правильным решением, самым лучшим за день, потому что начинать эту беседу вообще не стоило. Джаг не считает это побегом, пытается убедить себя в том, что не сбегает сейчас, но оставленный Арчи за спиной говорит обратное, его вопрос, оставшийся без ответа, красноречиво намекает на то, что Джонс _бежит_.   
Далеко же Эндрюс уйти не дает, перехватывает чуть выше локтя, впечатывает спиной в дверь и зажимает собой, выбивая из легких последний воздух. Смотрит в лицо; перескакивает взглядом с испуганных глаз на чуть приоткрытые губы и склоняется ниже, почти касается кончиком носа щеки, почти ловит ртом чужое дыхание.   
У Джагхеда руки трясутся от близости, от взгляда Арчи холод по коже, потому что тот все равно смотрит недостаточно глубоко, скользит взглядом по поверхности и задевает все то, что на дне. Он ловит глазами глаза и ждет, когда Эндрюс отпустит, когда поймет, что зашел далеко, почти в самые дебри из которых выйти тяжело — Джаг вот, все еще бродит. Но Эндрюс не отпускает, ступает еще ближе, и губами грубо по губам, пальцами по щеке и языком глубже.   
Потеряться в ощущениях не составляет труда, тем более для Джонса, который катастрофически отравлен Арчи Эндрюсом, который задыхается без него, который загорается ярче фонарей из-за его улыбки. Обхватывает руками за шею, отвечает неумело, почти растворяется в этом поцелуе и будто забывает о том, что болит, о том, что невзаимное.   
Когда Арчи отстраняется, смотря растерянно и виновато, к Джонсу возвращается дар речи. Он сжимается, ощетинивается и выпускает иголки, уже недейственные и изломанные, но единственные, что есть.   
— Если ты снова скажешь имя Вероники, я просто…   
Джаг хочет сказать, что ударит, что разозлится, но на деле сам знает и понимает, что, сделай это Арчи вновь, он просто рассыпется, погаснет и больше никогда не загорится, развалится так же, как давно разрушились все его стены, все его надежды. Джонс поднимает взгляд на друга, болезненным уколом в грудь слышит его смех на брошенную фразу и борется между непреодолимым желанием вновь потянуться навстречу к губам, и оттолкнуть с силой, сбежать как можно дальше, потому что лучше Арчи не сделал.   
— Зачем? — у Джагхеда не расцветает надежда, не спадает глыба камней тонн в шесть с души, не тает весь лёд, выросший на рёбрах. Он не чувствует от Арчи ничего, потому что у того ничего и нет кроме дружбы и сожалений, за которые тот извиняется бесконечно.   
— Я не хочу терять тебя, Джаг, не снова, — Арчи говорит, а лучше бы молчал, лучше бы подыграл и сказал, что ошибка. — Да, я не чувствую того же, но, если это то, что тебе нужно, то я...  
Ответ не причиняет боли, не делает ничего, лишь прибавляет к тоске Джагхеда ещё одну причину для боли. Он прекрасно понимает, что так, как предлагает Арчи не получится, что он так не сможет и заставлять Эндрюса не будет. Джонс смотрит с печалью и осознанием, что вернуться к началу, — к линии дружбы, которая ненавистная, но безопасная, — наилучший вариант для обоих, потому что самому терять тоже не хочется, бесконтрольно хочется находиться рядом.   
— Нет, не волнуйся об этом, друзьями нормально.  
Сказать получается так же легко, как и выпутаться из объятий Арчи, совсем не душераздирающе, как думал Джаг. Отодвинуть Арчи от себя получается ещё легче — тот смотрит печально, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Джонс больше не хочет слушать, хочет уйти и оставить в памяти эту минуту, как ещё не испорченную окончательно. Его сжигает желанием попросить Эндрюса не подходить и не бередить рану, но на расстоянии слишком больно, слишком невозможно для обоих после однажды уже сломанной дружбы. Оттого Джонс просто смотрит с тоской и поджимает губы, которые ещё чувствуют прикосновение, которые ещё горят огнём от поцелуя.   
— Друзья, значит? — Джаг собирает себя, склеивает трещины и почти держится; хлопает Арчи по плечу и давит слабое подобие улыбки. — Давай только без поцелуев в этот раз, хорошо?  
Он кажется прежним, поправляя лямку перекинутой через плечо сумки, смотря на Эндрюса по-старому, как на друга, и соглашаясь попробовать наладить. Для Джагхеда этот самообман — попытка удержать Арчи рядом, как и для Эндрюса это шанс вернуть былое, постараться игнорировать непризнанные чувства друга и держать близко. В груди Джага будто сетью накрывает, собирает в кучу и стискивает в клетке — терпел до этого, стерпит и сейчас.   
— Ты все еще должен мне бургер.  
Джонс изо всех сил улыбается нежно и привычно, пытается не фальшивить и не ловить себя на мысли, что Арчи подвох заметит, как бы он не старался его скрыть. Наступать на свои чувства и перекрывать им кислород становится привычным, и Джаг не может иначе, потому что всю эту проклятую неделю Эндрюса не хватало в организме катастрофически. Без него не дышится, без него совсем никак — пусть как друг, пусть будет больно, но рядом.  
Ответа на брошенную фразу Джагхед не дожидается — уходит из кабинета быстро, оставляя Арчи одного, уходит с полной уверенностью, что Эндрюс все так же будет предельно близко всегда, причинять боль одним своим присутствием рядом. Возможность быть снова друзьями не причиняет той боли, какую ожидал Джагхед — просто ноет подбитым раненным зверем в душе, разнося по жилам холод. Он думает, что сможет с этим жить, потому что справлялся с чувствами раньше, но облегчения от частично решенной проблемы не чувствует, лишь напряжение и иглы под кожей.  
Ливень, под который попадает Джагхед, выходя из школы, легче делает лишь совсем немного. Он смывает с города потоки грязи и следы осени, омывает водой раны и лечит ручьями слез, которые глубоко внутри, которые всегда в душе. Крупные дождевые капли скользят по коже и туманят мысли, лужи промокают кеды и отражают в себе серость Ривердейла, везде, кроме крохотной улочки, где кафе с неоновыми вывесками и лучшими молочными коктейлями. Дождь делает легче, но не стирает из сердца Джагхеда тоску и не вымывает из него боль, как тому бы хотелось.


	4. the shy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shy kiss: быстрый, нежный и робкий
> 
> (любимая глава автора)

Солнце, — этот частый гость в Ривердейле лишь ближе к полудню, — греет осеннюю тоску города и освещает, наполняя своим светом все его прогалины. Яркие лучи скользят по улицам, заглядывают в окна и путаются в рыжих волосах Арчи Эндрюса, сидящего сейчас так удачно у окна и греющегося в этом солнечном тепле. Парень подпирает подбородок рукой, вытягивает под партой ноги и прикрывает глаза, уходя от яркого света, но не отворачиваясь от окна. Учителя Арчи слушает едва ли, почти засыпая под ласковую теплоту и монотонную лекцию — эта ночь для него была беспокойной, как и несколько предыдущих. Слишком затягивали мысли и тревоги, не давая уснуть.   
Он неловко ерзает на стуле, чуть подается корпусом вперед и поворачивается к окну; бросает взгляд на улицу с редкими прохожими, на футбольное поле, где трава после ночного дождя все еще насыщенного зеленого цвета, а влажные скамейки на трибунах отражают солнечные блики. Арчи этот вид быстро надоедает — отвернуться от слепящего света обратно в класс кажется ему лучшей идеей, проскользить взглядом по своим сверстникам, как дополнение к ней. Эндрюс тормозит на темноволосой макушке в вязаной шапке-короне и чувствует, как холод по венам и сердце в тиски — Джагхед не оставляет мысли ночами, не отпускает взгляд ни на минуту днем. Арчи тошно от самого себя, потому что винит себя во всем произошедшем абсолютно, держится за Джагхеда крепко, хотя и не должен — друзья из них выходили сомнительные уже начиная с июля, с несостоявшейся поездки на фейерверк на день независимости.   
Задержать взгляд дольше чем на минуту, просто задумавшись и потерявшись в мыслях и клетках на рубашке Джонса, повязанной на бедрах, для Арчи становится привычкой — практикует на каждом совместном уроке, в перерывах в коридоре и в столовой, когда удается выловить взглядом. Смотрит с такой же периодичностью, с какой глядит на узкие юбки Вероники, думает об обоих в равных ключах, но по-разному; с жаром и надеждой на Лодж и с леденящей кровь тоской на Джагхеда.   
Проходит неделя с их последнего поцелуя, с шатко настроенной дружбы и потери сна для Эндрюса. Неделя и две песни, написанные после двух часов ночи с фонариком от мобильника и ручкой в зубах, пока пальцы по струнам, по воспоминаниям. Арчи песни никому не показывает; кажется, что они не закончены, кажется, будто не хватает чего-то, — ощущается слишком личным, — но проигрывает мелодию для себя, потому что пальцы _чувствуют, что надо._  
Джагхед будто кожей ощущает на себе мысли Эндрюса, чувствует, как те оплетают его собой, и Арчи спешит перекинуть взгляд на Веронику, что сидит неподалеку. План почти работает — Лодж отвлекает внимание, но не переводит на себя мысли; она яркая как солнце, а у Арчи в душе холодные зимы от раздумий о Джагхеде, и переключиться сразу не выходит. Джонс оглядывается, смотрит взволнованно и хмуро, окидывает быстрым взглядом, и Арчи удивляется тому, что не видит в нем ничего, кроме того, что тот хочет, чтобы он видел. Возможно, Эндрюс воспринимает все неверно, и Джаг не чувствует всего того калейдоскопа горестной неразделенной любви, какая показалась Арчи тогда, за Попс Чоклит Шоп. Возможно, что Арчи преувеличил масштаб чувств когда-то лучшего друга, накрутил себя, но Эндрюс не идиот — напоминает себе каждую деталь их разговоров, вспоминает каждый поцелуй нехотя, будто что-то запретное, что сжимает легкие и выдавливает воздух. Преувеличить никак не мог, ошибиться уж точно.   
На взгляд Джагхеда, вопросительный и такой щекочущий в горле, Арчи качает головой, улыбается, поджимая губы, и возвращает свое внимание к окну, где безопасно, где не словишь чужих взглядов. 

Этот вечер Эндрюс проводит в компании Бетти и Вероники; притихший, сидит с ними в парке Пикенса и совсем не участвует в разговоре девушек, погрязнув в своих мыслях. Купер окликает его пару раз, касается мягко плеча и интересуется, все ли хорошо. Она смотрит своими большими глазами, чуть хмурит брови и спрашивает:  
— У вас с Джагхедом все еще не наладилось? — Бетти задает вопрос из-за беспокойства; взволнованная оттого, что замечает, какие подавленные оба, она совсем не видит того, как закатывает на фразу глаза Вероника.  
О случившемся за Попс Чоклит Шоп неделей тому назад Лодж не говорит даже с Арчи, который ходит следом и вымаливает прощение, просит не рассказывать никому, тем более Бетти. Вероника, решившая после Нью-Йорка меняться, на увиденный поцелуй и слова Эндрюса лишь фыркает — казалось бы, совсем не удивлена, даже не сердится. У Лодж причин быть в гневе нет, как и поднимать эту тему, потому что она прекрасно осознает тот факт, что Джагхед не соперник, что он _просто друг_ , который навсегда во френдзоне, которого навсегда будет жаль. Она все еще рядом с Арчи, все еще держится за его руку, но в качестве парня обратно не принимает — дает тому время, чтобы исправиться самому и залатать дыры в их отношениях. На Бетти Вероника тоже смотрит и жалеет её почти так же, потому что у неё к Эндрюсу такое же безответное.  
— Вроде бы все нормально, — Арчи потирает в смятении лоб и из мыслей выныривает неохотно, — но все равно не как прежде.   
Бетти вздыхает, и Эндрюсу хочется убедить её, что все наладится, но сам он в это не верит, думает постоянно о том, как бы поступить, какой бы выход найти. Купер же успокоения не нужны — она смиряется и возвращается к разговору о планах на выходные, о которых напоминает Лодж. Отчасти Арчи благодарен Веронике, смотрит на неё украдкой и ловит слабый кивок — та понимает и отпускает еще немного подрейфовать в собственных мыслях, пока она отвлекает Бетти.

Для Арчи Эндрюса никогда не составляет труда найти Джагхеда Джонса; будто компас под кожей, будто внедрен в кровь и растекается по жилам. Он словно подсознательно ощущает, что не в излюбленной кафешке, не за написанием рассказа, а там, где всегда становится лучше.   
Арчи прощается с Бетти и Вероникой на пути к дому, сворачивает на соседнюю улицу и чувствует взгляды девушек, направленные в спину ещё около минуты — его дом в другой стороне, совсем не по той дороге, которой пошел Эндрюс. Он не считает нужным говорить, когда они не спрашивают, молчит, что под ребрами свербит желанием быть не здесь, быть там, где холодно и где любят тоскливо и протяжно. Хочется купать себя в этих чужих чувствах, смотреть, как изменяется лицо до паники и не чувствовать ничего похожего, лишь это дружеское тепло. 

Дойти до Драйв-Инн удаётся чуть меньше чем за полчаса; на площадке совсем нет автомобилей, лишь парочка стареньких пикапов, что уже не на ходу, что уже отжили свой срок и просто простаивают свой век здесь. На белом экране, установленном посреди площадки, уже проигрывается фильм, но, из-за только начавшего сгущаться сумрака, картинка пока еще не четкая. Ступая на территорию уже как вторую неделю закрытого кинотеатра, Эндрюс глядит на натянутое полотно, едва ли различает очертания лиц, но “Кэрри” Де Пальмы узнает почти сразу — не раз смотрел его с Джагом.   
Самого Джагхеда Арчи находит в кузове одного из пикапов, растянувшегося на подушках и одеялах, смотрящего кино со скучающим выражением на лице, скорее находясь где-то в своих мыслях, нежели в сюжете. Беспокоить его Эндрюс не хочет, мнется позади и надеется, что своим сейчас появлением не испортит ничего, не сделает Джонсу хуже. Но Арчи хочется подойти — зудит под кожей, вихрем проносится по внутренностям и подгоняет, потому что хочется друга, хочется просто сидеть рядом и вывалиться из реальности на полтора часа хорошего кино.   
Подходит Эндрюс к Джагу неспешно, хлопает ладонью по боку автомобиля слабо и улыбается искренне. Он не особо понимает, зачем пришел, но то, как Джагхед смотрит удивленно, этим излучающим свет взглядом и со слабой ответной улыбкой, согревает, почти опаляет огнем.   
— Привет, — Арчи смотрит другом и будто подсознательно не замечает тоски на лице Джонса, — я думал, что кинотеатр уже не работает.   
В первые секунды растерянности от появления здесь Арчи Джагхед смотрит побито и искалечено, но берет себя в руки почти сразу, и Эндрюс помогает ему с этим, делая вид, что не замечает. Говорить об этом месте Джонсу горько, как и говорить с Арчи, потому что ещё ничего не затянулось, ещё все разодрано и в клочья.   
— Он и не работает, просто, пока рабочие не стали здесь ничего рушить, захотелось вспомнить былое.   
Джагхед говорит правду лишь отчасти; больше здесь для того, чтобы побыть одному, чтобы посмаковать и искупаться вдоволь в своей боли, которая жирная и с запахом бензина. Арчи это понимает как никто другой, догадывается, ещё не успев спросить, и смотрит на друга с сожалением, потому что причина горечи ему известна.   
— Хочешь присоединиться?   
Джаг кивает на экран, где только двадцатая минута фильма, двигается на своём гнезде из одеял и подушек, скидывает с ног плед и освобождает для Арчи место. О предложении он не сожалеет, ожидает ответа с замиранием сердца и вскинутыми вопросительно бровями, и Эндрюс отказываться не собирается ни при каких условиях. Он ловко запрыгивает в кузов и устраивается удобнее рядом, смотрит на профиль друга краем глаза и чувствует, как отпускает, как больше не чешется под кожей.   
— Уже и не помню, когда смотрел этот фильм в последний раз, — Эндрюс улыбается, расплавляет льды и вырывает из глубин Джонса ответную улыбку, взгляд чуть прищуренный и слабое, едва заметное тепло. Арчи кажется это настолько живым, и он смотрит на такого прежнего и родного Джагхеда дольше положенного, впитывает в себя и запоминает. Сердце в его груди не екает, оно не делает никаких кульбитов, какие совершает искалеченный орган Джонса, но тепло растекается по груди раскаленным золотом все равно, сжигает и не даёт вздохнуть. Арчи очень хочет помочь, очень хочет исцелить, залечить и спасти, но не может ничего из этого.   
— Кажется, это была весна. Мы тогда сидели в машине твоего отца, — Джаг улыбается воспоминаниям, глядит на экран и облизывает губы, Арчи же смотрит на него, пристально и загипнотизированно, — остались на два сеанса и попкорном засыпали весь автомобиль.   
— Да, ты тогда заставил меня купить тебе как минимум три бургера за выторгованные билеты, — Арчи глядит на Джонса с этой удушающей нежностью, глядит так, как смотреть не нужно, убивая и загоняя, почти сдавливая сердце Джагхеда в тисках.   
— Но ты купил мне пять, — Джаг поджимает губы, улыбается воспоминанию мягко и хранит его в сердце как важное, как самое теплое.   
На экран ни один из парней больше не смотрит; Джонс опускает взгляд на свои руки и теряется в моментах прошлого, а Арчи теряется в Джаге, смотрит завороженно и чувствует, как кипит внутри. У Арчи абсолютно ничего нет к Джагхеду, он в этом уверен; у него не болит, не перехватывает дыхание, не ускоряется сердцебиение, нет ничего, кроме этого бурлящего сожаления, что дружбу вернуть не получается, что виноват в этом он и никто другой. Джонса Арчи не обвиняет — тот страдает достаточно и повесить всю вину на него у Эндрюса просто совесть не позволяет, как и виток дружбы, трепыхающийся и старающийся выжить.   
Арчи не чувствует к Джагхеду ничего, кроме жалости и нежной, по-новому отстроенной дружбы, но тянется, преодолевает совсем короткое расстояние и рвет Джонса на мелкие куски — касается губами мягко губ, опирается ладонью о его колено и делает ошибку за ошибкой. Он протыкает иглами внутренности Джага, дырявит заштопанное неровно сердце и _целует, целует, целует_ бесконечно долго и медленно.  
Касаться ладонью щеки, срывать выдох ртом и чувствовать то, насколько это неправильно Арчи нравится непередаваемо. Он проходится по живому, по открытому и почти ругает себя, потому что не должен, потому что обязан считаться с чувствами Джагхеда, который старается ради обоих давить и комкать свою любовь.   
Кажется, будто проходит вся вечность, будто рождается уже другая планета, пока Эндрюс целует, пока разрывает собой изнутри и, наконец, отстраняется. Он смотрит в глаза, дышит в губы и понимает, что с еще одним шагом дальше от Джагхеда, что, несмотря на это, хочется ближе и ещё раз в губы. Тот смотрит в ответ в ужасе и растерянности, потому что залечить разболтанные чувства за неделю удалось почти идеально, так же безупречно, как и разбить их сейчас.   
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — именно здесь у Джонса сдает и катит по наклонной; он пихает Эндрюса в грудь, отталкивает от себя и смотрит зло. Арчи не больно, даже ожидаемо и настолько правильно, что хочется смеятся. Джаг отодвигается дальше в кузове, восстанавливает дыхание и больше не следит за происходящим на экране, больше вообще ни за чем не следит, потому что Арчи Эндрюс — мудак, разбивающий его раз за разом, не понимающий просьб и сжигающий душу бесконечно.   
Они сидят молча, слушая диалоги, завывания и крики с экрана, но едва ли следя за сюжетом, совсем потеряв интерес. Арчи поглядывает на Джонса, раздумывая над тем, чтобы сейчас уйти, сбежать и вновь списать их очередной поцелуй на ошибку, но с места все же не двигается. Он глядит на Джага; на его пальцы, прикрывающие рот, на точки родинок на щеке и подбородке, и думает о том, что у Вероники таких нет. Думает о том, что её кожа цвета разбавленного с молоком кофе, а никак не бледная, словно припорошенная снегом, и что если бы родинки у неё были, то они бы ей просто не подошли, не смотрелись бы так, как они смотрятся на Джагхеде.   
Когда проходит пятая минута их напряженного молчания, Эндрюс правда хочет извиниться, отмотать все назад до того момента, как в голову взбрело, что этот поцелуй необходим, что без него не будет дышаться так, как надо. Он думает, но ничего не говорит — смотреть на обессиленного и раздробленного Джагхеда нравится, обливает в грудине вязким потоком тепла, заражает этой невозможной болезнью, от которой, Арчи думает, у него иммунитет. У Джага в горле ком, который душит его, тысячи слов, что просятся наружу, и оканчивающиеся уже силы, доживающие свои последние минуты.   
— Ты нравишься мне, Арчи, — у Джага признание вырывает душу, оголяет провода и трясет руки, у Эндрюса оно воет тоской под ребрами и остается без ответа. Арчи того же не чувствует, как бы сильно ему не было приятно целовать Джага раз за разом, каким бы взглядом не смотрел на него, и как бы не старался дышать с ним в унисон — никогда не выходит, всегда разные полярности.   
Эндрюс уходит, когда кино почти подходит к концу и самая эпичная сцена с ведром, полным крови, уже проиграла и сменилась следующей. Прощается он с Джагхедом с печалью, с мыслью о том, что шел сюда не для этого, не для очередного разлада. Он правда хочет помочь, когда оборачивается на когда-то лучшего друга и смотрит на его сгорбившуюся фигуру, на руки, обхватывающие шерстяной плед, на Джагхеда, уткнувшегося в колючую ткань носом, топя в нем свое отчаянье.   
У Арчи тоже болит, тоже ноет открытой раной после этого вечера, тоже пульсируют огнем губы и слова отзываются эхом в голове. Живут в мыслях и застывают в очередной написанной песне, оседают на струнах гитары и в сердце Эндрюса, вплетаются глубоко с каждым воспоминанием и словом.   
У Джагхеда болит как будто меньше, как будто больше уже нечему болеть, будто с последним поцелуем Эндрюс забрал последнее и не оставил Джонсу ничего.


End file.
